the demigods meet the demititans
by Zahara13bookworm
Summary: what happens when the demigods from camp half blood meet the demititans? what happens when two of them fall in love? will the get along? and what happens when the play crazy games of truth or dare?   bad summary! better story inside please read! review


The Only Thing Worse Then Flight People on a Plane…

I.

Absolutely.

Hate.

Plane.

Rides.

I hate everything about them. They are very hot and annoying. The women that keep bothering me about everything, the old man that's kicking my seat, and his grandson that keeps yelling at me to fight that bad guy on the television screen. They are so loud. I am trying to right my term paper on a fictional land. I really want to right about the new book series that I am reading it is quite interesting as my friend Evelyn would say. She is really smart, and she is very quiet. She has brown short wavy hair and blue eyes that have a dark ring of blue around them. She is really one of my best friends all my guy friends are cool but she really understands me. She is very shy it took me three weeks just to get her to say hi to me.

I was deep in thoughts thinking about everything when some random flight attendant came up to me and said "do you need anything? We have just three more hours till we get to the states. Where are you going young man?" I was annoyed by her polite fake attitude towards me and so I said back in a very arrogant tone "what does it matter to you? Are you some creepy stalker on a plane or are you a normal person? Anyway why don't you leave and get me some coke. I'm very thirsty and it's the least you can do because you wasted three minutes of my life that I will never get back. So, when I'm on my death bed and I think gee I really wish I could have lived longer I will say I wish that I didn't bother wasting breath talking to that annoying flight person." She looked very appalled. She said "I will have a server be with you right away, sir." She definitely gritted that through her teeth. I laughed at that when she walked away she ran into someone fell on to an old man's lap, and then she stood up ran into a woman with a glass of water and she dumped it on a kids head. This was the best part of the trip. Now the worst part was…..

My Gran and Gramps were next to me and they were asleep of course. When they woke up they kept telling the woman on the seat in front to stop snoring. It was very funny. They were very loud about it. I also saw that the woman started doing it to get them to laugh. I love them a lot. Gramps said to me "what do you want to do when we get there? Maybe you will make some friends. You will like it here and you will only be in New York for one quarter of school and you will have a summer here that's all and you will be able to meet your sister." I was excited to see the states for the first time, and to meet my sister. I was just hoping that I wouldn't have to meet many people. I really don't like people all that much. Gran said to me "your old friends will still be there when you come back. I bet your little girlfriend Evelyn will not have met another guy by then." I said "Gran she isn't my girlfriend and I know they will." That's when I decided to take a nap and get some rest before we landed in two hours.

I was woken up by Gran shaking me. She said "James wake up! You need to wake up you never wake up on time at the house but you need to wake up." I got up because if I didn't I was guessing she wouldn't buy me a lot of food to eat at dinner tonight. She would say that I should have eaten on the plane but truthfully all the people on the plane hated me. I also hate plane food so that adds to the conclusion too. Wow I need to stop hanging out with Evelyn because she is definitely wearing off on me because I am using big words even in my head now. I really don't have a crush on her. She is attractive because of her smooth brown caramel hair, her blue eyes, and her love for school, but she is just my friend.

Back to the subject, when we got off the plane it was very cold and rainy. I asked Gran if we could get food at a nearby café and what she answered was "we are having dinner at home. We have a surprise waiting at home for you." I absolutely hate surprises first of all, and second of all I don't want to wait that long. I want to where I'm living though. We landed in New York, and I don't know much about it. I just know that people from my country (England) crossed over the ocean and had to go to the Statue of Liberty. I want to know if I get to choose my room, bathroom, or anything else. I guess I will just find out.

When I arrived to my new "house" and there was another car in the driveway. We walked in and I saw a girl with tan skin and bleach blonde hair with another girl that looked similar to me that had tan skin but black hair and they both were in bikinis. The girl that looked like me had electrifying green eyes. I thought they look like idiots. Then the girl with blonde hair said to I'm guessing the other girl "wow your brothers hot! Like seriously girl he has an amazing body and perfect black messy hair and those bright green eyes that are almost yellow. I bet you a 12 pack of new eyeliner he has a six pack!" I was like ok not a hot girl. She was not really my type. I'm not into the whole fake blonde and lots of makeup girls. They are just annoying to me.

My Gran said to us "this is my grandson Leah and Cora this is your brother James. James this is your sister Cora and her best friend Leah." I didn't really think either of them was worth my time so I just nodded. Then stupid Leah opened her mouth and said "do you work out a lot?" I just laughed and said nothing. I turned to Gran and said "where is my room, so I can get away from these interesting people?" Cora said "how dare you say that to me I am your sister after all. I haven't even seen you for five minutes and you already insult me." I smirked and said "yeah I really don't care what you fake blondes that have to stuff there bras and where a lot of makeup just to feel confident. That means you have no self of steam, but to even boil that down for your little minds, you girls have no self respect." Then Gran stepped in and said "ok James no need to treat the girls like every other girl that you meet except for Evelyn and even sometimes you snap at her but you always apologize. Now your room is, well your sister gets the attic and you get the basement we thought the best place for you would be the basement so you could have people over from England and they can stay in the extra bedroom or you can use it for weight lifting but that is being flown over first class on Friday so you will have to just use the bench press." Then Leah came up and took my shirt off of me and felt my abs, and then she said "you do work out. Wow I have never seen such hot abs." then before I could even open my mouth my sister said "yeah and I thought James didn't like us but I guess he does. Oh and Leah he isn't your boyfriend and u do have a boyfriend already." She then replied still grabbing my abs and said "actually I dumped him yesterday and I will be here all the time because of you so I could have sleepovers here just not sleepovers in your part of the house." That's when I backed away and said "I agree with my sister here I don't even know or like you. Now I am going to my "so called" room and if anyone needs me I will be lifting weights until my arms fall off." My Gran just looked at the girls and said while I was walking down stairs "he does that a lot and Cora you guys are so alike it's scary." Then I noticed that I could right then fly one friend over to New York in like two hours since we bought the private jet so I walked up stairs and my sister was sitting sucking on this guy that I suspect is her boyfriend's neck. I don't know why but it made me angry that he could potentially hurt my sister and break her heart. I just said "ugh do you have to do that here its gross" and when they broke apart he said "Cora who's the guy walking around your house with no shirt on are you cheating?" and I said "yeah like she would cheat on you, but I guess I can't blame her you aren't exactly the sharpest tool on in the shed." I had no idea where that came from, but then he said "who are you anyway?" and my reply was "I happen to be her brother and I'm going to guess you're her boyfriend." He said "yes. Yes I am now if you would leave us alone we will leave you alone." I laughed and said "I only came up here to ask my grandmother something, and deal I won't bother you if you don't bother me later." Then at that I walked toward the nearest room which was my grandparents.

I walked in and Gran was knitting. I said "Hey do you remember when you promised me that I could have one person come over? Well I was wondering if Evelyn could come?" she laughed and said "I think the reason that you actually came out of that room of yours and didn't freak out when we told you that we were moving I guess you can invite your whole class its only about two hundred and since we our jet is huge they can be here tomorrow. How does that sound?" I said "I feel one of those rich people in the world we have a private jet and we flying my class of two hundred all the way here. Wow thanks Gran." She said "the only reason you feel rich is because we are rich you kids inherited all your parents money when they pasted and when your aunt and uncle pasted it went to your parents who went to you." I had never thought that my family would be rich. I now really like it. I told Gran thank you and went to go eat a sandwich but was stopped by the she-devil, A.K.A. Leah.

I bumped Leah and she said to me "oh hey what are you doing up here? I thought you were working out the great abs of yours." Then Cora was right there with, I never really got his name, I will call him Thomas not like the normal Thomas but Toe-mas, so she was with Thomas. She said "why are you so obsessed with my brother?" I said "I want to know that too and it creeps me out. Also can you guys stay in the attic all night tomorrow because I don't want my guests to, well to disturb you." Then of course Cora says "how many? Who are they? And where are they from?" I replied " about two-hundred of my friends from England and they are all in my class just to name some there is Evelyn, Jacob, Patrick, Neil, and Bentley so yeah there might not be a lot with only two hundred but it's whatever." They stared at my for a while and then Cora said "how do you expect our Gran to get all of them across the border?" and I replied "well considering how rich you and me are I can fly them in my private jet and then they just all stay the night at a hotel that I will choose except Neil, Evelyn, Jamie, Patrick, and Emily will be staying here everyone else is staying in hotels so it's really simple." Then my sister said of course "well can I come? I am your sister and this is my house also. So I am coming even if you say I can't." then I just nodded my head and went to take a nap.

When I woke up I noticed I had taken a nine-teen hour "nap". I got up and went to the kitchen and my sister was sitting at the table at the bar. I went got a cup of black coffee and sat down next to her. Right away she said to me "since we are related I think that we should get to know each other." I nodded my head and she said "ok well I will ask you questions first. Do you have a girlfriend? What is your favorite color? Did you ever actually meet our parents? Have you lived in England all your life? And who is your best friend?" I was taken aback by all the questions and answered more quickly then she said the questions just to make her pay attention, "no. Black and blue are my favorite colors. I did actually I never met dad though only mom and only to see her and she died the day I met her. No I lived in China for a while. My best friend easily is Evelyn." She looked very surprised at my last answer but I just let it slide. She then said "so tell me more about you." I said "ok well you already know the obvious, I am a guy that has black hair weird green but they look yellow at night eyes from our mom and then I am six feet two inches tall and I have tan skin. I lived in London England I went to school at a Prep school called Prime Mt. Prep. My friends you will meet tonight. My best friend Evelyn is cool she is really nice. Trust me don't get on her bad side because I have seen that girl beat people up. It's not a pretty sight. She is tall brown caramel hair bright blue eyes, and she loves school. I think that's why we get along she is honors and I'm called a juvenile delinquent. So she helps my grades and I help her street smarts. It's fun, and I know you will love her." she then laughed and said "if I didn't know any better I would say you love this girl they way you just go off into dream land about her. But I will tease you about that tonight. You pretty much know me I love blue and black also my best friend is probably Leah. I do have a boyfriend his name is Zach..." she didn't get to finish because I started laughing and she said "what's so funny?" I said "I really thought his name would be Thomas." She said "no it's not its Zach. Also Leah wants your number." I said in a girly voice "no way girlfriend." She just laughed and said "she just likes you because you're the newest man candy on the market." I said "oh I know that. I do not like her at all. I like… umm no one" then she said "you like Evelyn who Gran said will be here at three and its two so if I were you I would go get all manned up and stuff." I said "what no one told me that. Manned up really you make me sound like a girl but just the manly part." She said "yeah its true ok well I'm going to Zach's when I get done showering." I nodded finished my coffee and got ready.

The Not Named Chapter

When I went to my room I took a show and brushed my teeth. I put on jeans and a new tee that Gran got it said something on it I didn't pay attention to it really. I don't really care that I have messy hair it doesn't bother me and it pretty much just goes wherever anyway. I heard the doorbell ring and I thought oh that's got to be Evelyn, well it wasn't. It was Neil and Patrick. They just kind of walked into my house with no "can I come in?" I said "what are you doing here early for?" Neil said "we decided to come early to get you to impress Evelyn. She has been sitting inside of her house since you left crying she won't listen or talk to anybody. She has been watching all the videos of her and you. Man she's need to come and she said she might not but then your Gran told her if she didn't come that she would go get and drag her here looking awful and sad in her sleep." I thought wow that's funny of Gran I never thought she would say that. I replied and said "oh." Neil looked at me and said "you here that she is like insanely in love with you and you just say "oh." I said "what's wrong with oh?" Neil said "she loves you and you don't care? Or do you already have someone else?" I said "I love her too. Oh and I could have had the hottest cheerleader at my new school if I wanted to, but she's annoying oh and speaking of the devil." I said the last part right when Leah walked through the door. She walked in wearing a super short sun dress that she shouldn't bend over in by the way, and I think Patrick's eyes were popping out of his head. She walked over to me and said "you are a handsome devil. So did you decide when you want to hang out?" I said "yeah it was an easy question to answer. NEVER! First I told you that you are a fake blonde second you met me and started feeling my abs that's creep and stalker like, and third I love someone else." Then Cora walked in just my luck. She said "oh you admit that you love some to her but not to your sister. True Leah you don't go around doing that to people especially my not at all attractive brother. "Patrick said "whoa man that's the girl and your sister is hot." I said "guys she is my sister and yes to the first question. When is Evelyn going to be here?" then my sister left thankfully she took Leah with her. Patrick said "she said like thirty minutes and she is always right on schedule." Then out of the door Leah said "We need to fix your hair and you need darker jeans and a green shirt to match your eyes. Let me and Cora fix you and you will look perfect. Oh and I don't like you anymore I like Josh down the street." I was like "ok thanks for letting me know, and you can really make me look good." Then Cora said "we can turn you from normal guy to Bobby Next model." I said "who is Bobby next?" they said "the hottest guy model ever!" I said "ok well just hurry up!"

We went up to my sister's room and she chose a green shirt, dark jeans, and black and green shoes, exactly what they said really. I got my hair done but they blind folded me to make sure I was surprised. I looked in the mirror and I had to say I looked hot. I looked like a guy model. Then I went downstairs because I was not going to stay in my sister's room. Then the doorbell rang and I walked over and it was Evelyn. She looked really cold, and she looked very wet. I said "hey! I'm so glad to see you! I have missed you more than anyone else. You look really cold. Oh I'm sorry I never noticed it was rainy here. Come here." She walked in and I hugged her around her waist, and she stopped shivering and said "thanks I missed you so much. I have no idea how I will live in a different neighborhood, town, country, or continent without you. It's going to be too hard. James you're still hugging me, not that I don't like it, but I think I want to look at your face while talking." I let go even though I didn't want to, no I want to I don't like her at all she is my best friend. I then said "oh so you like being close to me?" then she said "get the smirk off your face that's not what I meant and you know it. Anyway what time is the party actually at, and when- who and what is that over there?" then I looked and it was Leah. She was eavesdropping on the conversation we were having. I turned and said to Evelyn "no one lets go downstairs Patrick and Neil are here too." Except I knew that Evelyn wouldn't leave until she found out how I knew this girl she said to Leah "who are you?" in reply Leah said "I happen to pretty much live here. Oh hey James! Did you just work out? When did Gran say that the other work out stuff would be here? I think once it's here I should train with you because I am captain of the cheerleading squad so I think that I could help you on your abilities." I said "oh I didn't know that, and sure I will train with you I guess. It will be fun. No I didn't just work out I was upstairs with you before I came and got the door I couldn't have worked out between the times." Then Evelyn said "you know her? You were upstairs with her? Are you dating her?" I said "no I am not dating her. Yes she was with my sister upstairs and I was talking to my sister and I do know her. She is my sister's best friend and she goes to my new school. I told her earlier that she should LEAVE US ALONE. I guess she didn't get the message." Then Leah said "I was just coming down here to see who was at the door because your sister wanted to know." Then Cora walked down the stairs and said to me "who is that?" then Evelyn said "I happen to be James' best friend and what are you?" then I knew that made Cora mad and she said "I am his sister so over rule you so ha-ha in your face new girl." Then I said "wow Cora I thought you were cool and all but now you're just as bad as Leah with the fake hair, no respect for yourself, and you are both just annoying. Come on Eve lets go." With that I walked down the stairs and Evelyn followed me and then Neil and Patrick were sitting playing video games. I said "guys she's here." Then she said "wow thanks, referring to me as she and then just not even happy about it. Why don't I just go then if you don't want me to be here." I was mad and so I said " why don't you I you want to leave so badly." Then Neil said "dude she just got here cut her some slack. Why are you so mad anyway?" I just said "because I don't want to move I want to have my house back my friends back my life back but no I'm stuck in the crummy house and I hate it. I am stuck with Leah and Cora and Thomas I mean whatever his name is. Its Zach that's it well whatever I don't want to be here I want to go back to London kiss a girl look for a moose, anything that's away from this stupid town." Then of course Cora walks down and says "this town is where I live. I happen to love New York if you don't then fine but I do and if you hate it some much why don't you leave. Oh wait yeah Gran doesn't trust you with over a billion dollars in a country by yourself." That made me mad and I replied " fine your perfect little New York with all the money and the hot girls I don't care. By the way can you tell Leah she is officially never allowed in my part of this house, and neither are YOU. You need to figure out that no one likes the mean girls that walk around like they know everything. You should know that no one likes you." She then said "fine. I don't care if you feel that way." With that she slapped me and then I said "really did you just slap me like a little girl?" she replied "sure like your stronger than me." She said " true but you couldn't be held in the air by two girls and get your foot under your chin either so we are even." Then she continued to say " maybe the reason our mother died the day she met you was because of you maybe you just were such a bad person to her she died." I was so mad and sad because she said that and I walked up the second set of stairs and then that was somewhere I don't know where it went so I just went anyway. She yelled after me and said "James I'm sorry I didn't mean it." I got to the top and hear her footsteps running up them and she was close so I opened the door and I was outside. I decided to run toward the pond in the back yard. I ran until I got on the edge of the dock. She was almost to me and she said "I trapped you. I'm sorry I didn't mean it." I didn't want to talk so I jumped in the water. I usually can swim fairly well, but I jumped in and it felt like all my air was taken away. I got to the surface and took a breath but I felt like I was being pulled down. I thought I was going too drowned but then I just was released. I came up to the surface and I took a deep breath. I came up and them my sister said "you can't hide from me you have to talk to me sometime." I got out and started walking back to the house. I really didn't care that I was wet. My sister came up behind me and jumped on my back though. She said "you can't leave now. Ha-ha." Then I just turned and fell forward and she easily fell off. I walked away and she just stared at me the whole way back. I walked in the front door and Evelyn was sitting and said "I'm sorry." I walked past her and went down stairs to shower.

I got in the shower and I heard the door open. I looked out and saw Neil and Patrick. I said "guys what you want?" then they said "we just thought maybe is good for you if you just stay away from Evelyn for the rest of the time she's here." I said "she's my best friend, why?" they said "we just think we don't want either of you to get hurt." I said "what so you mean?" they said "we will tell you later, but don't be surprised." I replied "ok can you guys leave I'm still like in the shower and all." Then they left. I thought that was odd. I really have never seen them like that.

After finishing my shower I went to go upstairs and then Cora said "I really didn't mean it. I'm just jealous that you met her and I didn't. She's my mom I need her. Not that you don't need her but I need another girl other than Gran but I need a mom. I only met dad's best friend. He was funny, and he said that dad was just like him, but he was a prank kind of guy not like me at all. He said that I have mom's eyes though. We have different eyes thought so I'm going to guess dad had your yellow green eyes because they are really weird, no that was "mean I'm sorry I'm bad at apologizing." I laughed and said "oh is that what you call this? Nah I'm just kidding apology accepted. Really I know you were mad and said it. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to call you fake and blonde and that was kind of stupid because your hair is black so I was wrong. You don't even wear makeup so that was dumb too. I just think of Leah being your best friend and it makes it seem like you are like her but you're really not." She laughed and said "yeah I'm not like her in many ways we are friends pretty much because our ex boyfriends were best friends. Our new boyfriends don't even know each other. Have you talked to Evelyn? And why did you just run and why does it feel like that happened really fast? And why do your friends seem like they know something we don't? I am really confused. Can you answer these for me?" I said "no. I just got so mad and I really just felt like I needed to get rid of all the adrenaline in my body so I ran but when I jumped into the pond it felt like I was being pulled under. I came up and got pulled again. It does feel like it happened really fast but I don't know why. It does seem like that they walked in while I was in the shower and told me to stay away from Evelyn. I have no idea why. And I answered all the possible questions that I knew answer to." She said "you keep up well with questions. You felt like you were pulled under? That's not good was it like the tide or something?" I said "no it felt like a force was pulling me under the water like not the tide though I could tell if it was the tide and I need to go get dressed because I have a party that starts in like fifteen minutes."She smiled and said "I could help you with that. You won't look as weird as you did before you won't look like a male model just a like hot guy that would work in the Next Store. This time she went with a blue shirt that said 'Next' on it and very dark almost black jeans and then black and blue shoes. I didn't even know those kind of clothes were in my closet but I guess you never know. Then the door bell rang I said bye to Cora and went to open the door for my first party guests.

When the party started it was fun but then once my whole class got there it was awesome. There were people everywhere eating, swimming in the pond, and just talking. The people that were staying the night at my house dropped their stuff off in my room. The only thing was I haven't seen Evelyn yet and I'm kind of worried. I was walking to the pond when i heard a scream and I realized it was Evelyn. She was screaming "get away from me!HELP!"

**_A/N_**

**_kinda cliffy!_**

**_ hope you liked this story. i will update soon, but please review. instructive critisism is accepted and please give me ideas about more OC's and list _**

**_name; _**

**_hair color'_**

**_eye color_**

**_height _**

**_weight_**

**_god or titan child _**

**_evil or good _**

**_and love interests _**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_ and readers nico comes in during chapter two!_**


End file.
